Me gusta Áspero y Suave
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: Kagome nos cuenta la forma en como le gusta estar con su pareja, mostrando su lado tierno, y femenino de su primera vez. Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor".


**Ni la serie Inuyasha, ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Narración: **Primera persona.

**Parejas: **SesshōmaruxKagome.

**Palabras: **2003.

**summary**: _Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "_¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?_" del foro "Hazme el amor"._

**Comentario:** Hace mucho que no escribía y mas en esta época, en donde se supone debería de estar haciendo trabajos de economía. Bueno le agradezco a Cecilia por orientarme en como debía subir este Fic, y también pido disculpas por la ortografía y algunas partes que no entiendan, de ante mano les digo que este Fic esta muy OOC, y no habrá continuación.

* * *

**Capitulo único: Higurashi Kagome.**

Hola soy Kagome Higurashi, soy una estudiante de preparatoria alta en este nuevo año escolar, mi edad en este momento es 18, soy de piel clara, mi cabellera es de un cuervo azulado un poco raro para los que la ven, sufro de muchas enfermedades "cortesía de mi abuelo", bueno soy delgada y atlética "Gracias por correr como una loca, para salvar mi vida", mis ojos son de color azul hielo por un accidente, ya que antes eran marrón, aunque se supone que soy como cualquier chica japonesa, nótese el sarcasmo.

Se supone que soy una chica como cualquiera pero no, hace tres años fui la portadora de la joya más jodidamente cotizada en la era del Sengoku Jidai, se preguntaran porque esa época, si mi dialecto es muy normal para nuestro tiempo, y la cosa es que cuando tenía 15 años fui arrastrada por un Youkai-ciempiés, y termine en la época de las guerras civiles; la razón del que me haya quedado es simplemente un accidente o el destino, resumiendo la historia conocí a un Hanyou perro, Inuyasha el cual quiere la Shikon no Tama, un zorrito de fuego demoníaco el cual perdió a su padre por cauda de la Tama, su nombre es Shippo, también conocí a un monje lujurioso con una maldición en su mano derecha, su nombre Miroku, una exterminadora de Youkai, Sango, con su fiel amiga una Mononoke de fuego, Kirara, en el transcurso del viaje para recuperar los fragmentos de la perla que destruí accidentalmente un día en que un Youkai cuervo me la robo. Causando que mi normal vida de estudiante de Secundaria se formara en una doble vida de pleitos y exámenes.

Nuestra búsqueda por los Fragmentos de la perla llevo muchos problemas, causados principalmente por un Hanyou araña, Naraku el cual es el responsable de muchos problemas en el Sengoku Jidai; en el transcurso de mis desventuras me enamore de mi amigo Hanyou Inuyasha, mas mis sentimientos no fueron correspondidos, ya que el ama a Kikyo mi antecesora, jamás pensé que sería la reencarnación de la mujer que Inuyasha amara; eso me causo mucho dolor, pero después de un año de búsqueda supere mi flechazo por Inuyasha.

Bueno aparte de ese acontecimiento y con el paso de nuestra búsqueda conocí a él hermano mayor de Inuyasha, un Inu-Youkai muy poderoso, su nombre es Sesshōmaru, al principio de nuestra búsqueda fue un enemigo que trato de robar la espada de Inuyasha, la Tessaiga o colmillo de acero que mantiene dormido la sangre demoniaca de Inuyasha; es un demonio muy frío o eso aparenta; bueno no sé sabe que fue lo que paso, que por cosas de la vida y en el paso de la búsqueda de los Fragmentos de la perla él se nos unió para derrotar al Hanyou Naraku, con él vienen un ciervo Youkai, creo que es un Kappa, y una dulce niña llamada Rin.

Bueno en el transcurso de nuestro viaje y siendo mi segundo año en la búsqueda de la Shikon no Tama, Les juro que es por obra de un Dios que le gusta hacerme la vida a cuadritos, ya que me enamore de Sesshōmaru, si, él, el perfecto asesino, el que es un ser de corazón de hielo, el que los humanos por ser débiles, les juro que ese día en que me di cuenta de que tena sentimientos por el algo en mi mente se rompió por que les certifico que escuche una voz en mi cabeza de que decía:

―" _¡Kagome! Eres una Baka, ¿Cómo es que sales de enamorarte de un perro que es súper receloso, para salir amando a otro que es peor que un tempano de hielo?, dime ¿eres torpe o qué?" ― exclamo una voz que sonaba sospechosamente como a sango en ese momento._

Al principio trate de evitarlo, ya que no podía entender cómo es que sucesos como estos me pasan a mí, la posibilidad de que el corresponda a mis sentimiento son de uno entre las millones de estrellas que componen el universo.

Les juro por lo más sagrado que hay en mi corazón y eso sería mi familia que trate en lo posible de no hacer notar mis sentimientos, pero los acontecimientos permitieron que él supiera de ese sentimiento, y les cuento que jamás ni en mis sueños más salvajes pensé que él me correspondiera, fue un momento hermoso y a la vez angustiante, pero eso es otra historia.

Bien lo que quiero compartir con ustedes, es un suceso un tanto extraño que me paso el día de hoy, pues unas amigas de mi tiempo, me preguntaron, una cuestión un tanto picante para mis términos, ya sabes charla de chicas que ya tiene edad para hablar sobre…humm, sexo, Bueno..eto, jejeje, aquí va, la pregunta fue:

―_Kagome dinos, ¿Cómo te gusta que te hagan el amor?—_falta decir que la sola pregunta de hecho me escandalizo hasta el punto de sonrojarme como un tomate completamente maduro y que de mis orejas saliera vapor, de no sé dónde.

Luego del bochorno que casi me hace desmayar, y que por cierto mis amigas quedaron asustadas y decidieran dejar la cuestión en el aire para bien de mi "salud" más que todo la mental, terminamos de comer en nuestro lugar habitual y nos despedimos, esa tarde la pregunta de Yuka me dejo inquieta, es cierto que hace un año empecé mi vida sexual, con Sesshōmaru, de solo pensarlo me sonrojo nuevamente, recuerdo que fue algo inesperado ya que estábamos rodeados de Youkai, y prácticamente fue nuestra declaración de amarnos en esa época, en ese día Naraku logro separarnos, del grupo y huyo, en serio esa maldita araña no tenía un mejor plan que dejarme con el ser con el cual no quisiera estar a solas en ese momento.

Cuando Sesshōmaru extermino los Youkai de nivel bajo, trate de no mirarlo ni hablar con él, por el simple temor de que se percatara de mis sentimientos, él me miraba fijamente y me di cuenta que se detuvo completamente en nuestra caminata para reunirnos una vez más con los demás.

Les juro que mi corazón se detuvo en el momento en que sus profundos y salvajes ojos me miraron con una intensidad que aterraba, pero a la vez envolvían con una calidez inexplicable pero agradable. Esos ojos color ámbar me atrapo con la guardia baja ya que no pude quitar mi mirada de su ser.

Él se acerco como si no hubiese nada en el mundo que fuese capaz de detenerlo, y con una suavidad que jamás pensé ver de él, me pregunto por qué lo evitaba, cuando lo hizo quede tan rígida que si no fuese una necesidad de fisiológica mi cuerpo el simple hecho de respirar, me hubiese quedado como vegetal.

No sabía que decir, pero en el momento en el que él tomo mi mentón con una gentileza que pensé solo se lee en historias de romance, se acerco tan lentamente, como si me diese una posibilidad de escapar y me dio un beso, ese beso desencadeno todo el temor que tuviese y me dio la oportunidad de probar y entregarme a él; lo bese con tanta desesperación que cuando me di cuenta el me tenía en sus brazos de una forma que solo se puede ver de un amante a otro.

Cuando desperté de lo que creía era un sueño, sentí la calidez de su cuerpo envolviendo el mío, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos con amabilidad.

Me susurro que se alegraba de saber que mi silencio era por temor a que me diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Cuando lo hizo mi corazón se agrieto de una forma muy cruel, el se percato de mi dolor y se corrigió rápidamente, diciendo que pensaba que lo odiaba cuando deje de hablarle y estaba preocupado.

No entendí como es que me descubrió y hasta la fecha de hoy, no lo sabré, pero me alegro tanto que olvide todo, el lugar, la época, mi misión, todo, que cuando me di cuenta, estaba en sus brazos, su rostro en mi cuello y sus brazos acariciando mi espalda.

Fue suave, sus besos, sus caricias, sus susurros amorosos, que si no fuese que sabía que era él, mi Sesshōmaru, jamás hubiese creído que sería tan amable.

De forma acompasada, llegamos a estar desnudos, mis ojos jamás se separaron de los de él, mientras sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo de una manera tan suave, tan amorosa, mientras mis caricias eran tan tímidas que lo hacían sonreír de lado, supongo que su orgullo creció un poco mas esa boche al saber que él sería mi primero y mi único.

Sus labios tocaron mi cuello y besaron todo mi ser, haciéndome hacer ruidos que jamás había hecho, sus manos me tocaron de una manera tan amorosa, con tanto cuidado que si no fuera por el leve temblor de sus manos, hubiese jurado que temía hacerme daño, cuando llegue por primera vez a mis 17 años supe que siempre amaría esa sensación, sus labios me besaron y probé el dulce y amargo sabor de mi ser en él. No sé en qué momento pero cuando lo sentí, pensé que moriría, fue algo muy doloroso, pero a la vez esclarecedor, cuando me tomo, cuando su cuerpo se conecto al mío, supe que no solo estaba enamorada de él, en verdad lo amaba, mis lagrimas salieron llamándole su atención, me susurro palabras y beso mis labios tan lánguidamente que cuando me percate su cuerpo se movía con el mío, la descarga de adrenalina y satisfacción fue completa, pero me percate en sus ojos un brillo como si se contuviera, como si se dejara ir destruiría todo, en el momento no sabía el significado de ese brillo.

Cuando me vine por segunda vez y me sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón, me percate que él aun no se venía, que él aun no estaba satisfecho y no sé qué fue lo que me poseyó en ese momento pero, con la energía que creía jamás creí tener en mi vida lo bese, aun estando cansada lo obligue a que cambiáramos de lugares, lo acaricie de forma salvaje, me subí en su regazo y me obligue a unirme a él nuevamente, el me miraba como si no creyese lo que hacía.

Supongo que fue el instinto el que me hizo hacerlo, o las sensaciones tan pecaminosas al escuchar sus leves jadeos y los míos, pero si lo pienso bien yo jamás diría algo como lo que dije en ese momento, le pedí que no se contuviera, que me expresara su verdadera naturaleza ―"_No me romperé, si eres tu el que lo hace, así que no temas, no soy de porcelana Sesshōmaru"―_

Esas palabras desencadenaron a su bestia, la forma en que me empalo me hizo ver el espacio, el mundo, la naturaleza, me hizo sentir tan bien que le pedí una y otra vez que no se detuviera, cuando me di cuenta había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me vine.

El sonreía de una manera tan depredadora que si no fuese que sé que era él, hubiese salido corriendo por mi vida, no sé cuantas veces el se vino pero sé que su bestia me regalo su nombre, en el desenfreno de pasión el me susurro palabras extrañas que supongo eran su idioma, me mordió, me amo y no sé que mas hizo pero fue tan delicioso el placer que compartimos que el sol ya se veía despertar el mundo.

Cuando el volvió en sí, me sonrió de una forma tan cálida que me hizo enamorar otra vez.

Si, definitivamente mi cuerpo ama el dolor de sus caricias, de sus besos suaves y ásperos, de sus mordiscos y la forma en cómo me llama.

―_Supongo que me gusta que sea duro_ y amable ―me respondí mentalmente a la pregunta que me hizo Yuka.

Bien, esta es la manera en cómo me gusta hacer el amor con Mi amado Sesshōmaru.


End file.
